Midday Meetings
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: ..:KaitoxAoko:.. "Maybe it was KID...?" Partner fic to 'Midnight Meetings'
1. Devolopment

**Midday Meetings**

_A New Development_

Aoko had been grumbling all morning.

This generally meant that Kaito had done something truly infuriating.

Thus, the class had been watching the magician all day(one particular detective was glaring) in an attempt to find out what he had done to Aoko to cause such a murderous aura.

Aoko paid no mind to this and continued to grumble and kick things and random cries of "who the hell does he think he is?!" and "I'll do what I want!" rang through the halls a times.

And Kaito, poor defenseless Kaito, was not guilty for once.

At least, that's what he expressed to the class.

No one believed him until one Koizumi Akako piped up with her ever manipulative grin, "…perhaps it could be Kid?"

Hakuba's glare increased ten-fold.

Kaito rued the day that he ever met the witch.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: I've had this in the works for awhile so there are a few chappys already written(thus semi consistent updates!!)_

_Who'd like to guess what this is the sister-fic for? X3_

-_Muse-chan giggly.))_


	2. Intimidated

**Midday Meetings**

_Slightly Scared_

Kaito whistled cheerfully as he made his way to school.

Another successful heist to add to his list _and_ he'd managed to pester _both_ Nakamouri's.

Life was good…

Approaching the point where he was to meet his _favorite_ Nakamouri for their customary walk to school, Kaito suddenly felt the need to cover his ears… and then wash them out with soap.

…and he thought _Keibu_ could be creative when he wanted to be…

Kaito could only watch in mild interest and slight sympathy as Nakamouri Aoko beat to death the telephone pole outside her house.

"…bad night?"

Aoko only made a slight growl in response before turning tale and beginning to flounce towards school.

Kaito found himself slightly less inclined to follow once her noticed the KID character draw crudely on a piece of paper that was nailed to the pole.


	3. Advice

**Midday Meetings**

_Advice_

Aoko sighed and Kaito raised a pointed eyebrow.

Sighing was not normal Aoko behavior.

It _happened_ but it wasn't normal Aoko behavior.

"Something wrong?"

Aoko blew a strand of hair from her face and let out another sigh, "Nothing… sorta something… kind of annoying… extraordinarily weird… unhealthily irritating…" Aoko sighed yet again, "It's nothing…"

Kaito's other eyebrow shot up.

"If _that's_ nothing than… dang, what the heck to you consider as 'something'?"

Aoko managed a slight grin before she punched him in the arm jokingly, "It's nothing important…"

Kaito let out an amused smile before he shook his head sagely, "In other words it _is_ something but you don't want to tell me what because you either want to figure it out yourself or you don't want anyone to know what it is."

Aoko collapsed onto her desk, expertly avoiding her open bento, before sending a slight glare at Kaito from under her bangs, "How do you _do_ that?"

Kaito grinned this time and tsked, "A magician _never_ explains his tricks."

She rolled her eyes, "I should've known."

Kaito ignored her dry comment and instead watched her with an impish grin, "_So_? Are you going to find an indirect way of explaining it to me so that I don't know _quite_ what's going on but I am still able to give my _excellent_ advice while I worry under a mask of obliviousness or not?"

Aoko couldn't resist her giggle this time.

He was so silly sometimes…

She rolled her eyes again, "Right, right… I cave, you win." Chewing thoughtfully on her straw she continued, "What do you do… when you feel like you're giving someone the wrong impression and there's an easy way to fix it but it's something important to you so you don't want to 'fix' it but you're still worried about giving them the wrong impression?"

Kaito blinked, twice, and finally let out a slight laugh.

"_That_ must be quite the story," Aoko sent another light glare, "…but I'll refrain from prying. Hmm… how to show them without giving up what's important to you…?"

He smiled slightly, "I'd suggest being honest. If they're getting the wrong impression, even if it may hurt their feelings, it's best to steer them the right way before they do something embarrassing. And if it's really important to you, you shouldn't give it up just because they're making you feel pressured."

Aoko seemed slightly thoughtful as she sipped her juice. She was just about to reply when the intercom asked her to go to the teacher's office.

With an apologetic smile, she left.

Kaito shook his head and leaned back in his chair, pondering as to what she could have been referring to.

"_Certainly not to let moronic kaitou's in, now if you would excuse me, I have homework!"_

Kaito choked and jerked forward.

"Damnit!"

Behind him, Akako snickered. Took him long enough.


	4. Enigmatic

**Midday Meetings**

_Enigmatic_

Aoko was in a right mood all morning.

Kaito had slightly expected to find her steaming(she usually was after a KID heist) but that wasn't quite the case.

She was stiff and obviously unhappy.

"You okay Aoko?"

She took a deep breath before answering, never a good sign, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Kaito furrowed his brows, "You sure?"

Aoko just gave him a weak smile before staring off into space.

She was thinking about something.

Kaito sighed, worried as he was, there was nothing he could do until lunch. Class was about to start and unless he was going to start an infamous mop chase, he couldn't do anything at this point in time. And a mop chase would only help her blow off steam, not help her _think_.

Aoko closed her eyes as the teacher began droning. She could easily catch up later if needed.

She had felt _safe_. _Cared_ for even.

It had been a long time since she felt like that.

Kaito was a distant person, always there and always ready to help…

…at arms distance.

He knew how to invade her mind without even _trying_, how to help her like no one else could. He knew how she worked inside and out.

But he liked to leave it as a one way relationship.

In many ways, she was the person that knew Kaito _best_, she could read him like no other(excluding his mother).

But that wasn't saying too much.

Much as she could read him _better_ than everyone else, she couldn't read him as well as he could her, not _nearly_ as well.

She used to be able to.

Even with his attempts to keep her at arms length(even when they were children) he'd never been able to push her far.

It was only after his father died that it started getting harder to read him. It was gradual but eventually she was left at arms length and for all her efforts, she couldn't get closer.

Her father was always busy.

It wasn't that he didn't love her, or care for her for that matter. But when one was so busy with KID heists and paperwork and just trying to get home so he could _sleep_ it was easy for him to forget to hug his daughter.

It was easy to forget to tell her he loved her as often as he used to.

So she just got used to not having her father's bear hugs and she adjusted to Kaito's somewhat cold nature.

She didn't even know how much she _really_ missed it until last night.

She'd felt _safe_, like he wouldn't let her go no matter what.

It wasn't like when Kaito comforted her. He never hugged her. He was good with words, _great_ with them actually and he knew just what she needed to hear.

But there was something to be said about the comforting touch of another human being.

Stupid Kid… why did _he_ have to be the one to comfort her that way?

Aoko sighed and peeked at Kaito…

…before stifling a laugh.

The boy looked downright _constipated_ with how hard he was thinking.

'_Baka… I _said_ was okay, there's no reason to get so worried…_'

Still despite how silly it seemed, she couldn't resist smiling warmly.

Kaito may not hug her. Her father may not remember to.

But somehow… that really didn't matter too much.

Kaito may not let her in but he did worry about her and care for her. It was just how the ice cream boy worked.

Kaito sent her a quizzical look, completely unable to understand where her amused grin had rooted from.

Noticing his attention, Aoko grinned before mouthing something.

"_Baaa-kaito._"

Girls were an enigma, he finally decided.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Right... I'm still hitting major writers block because my house burned down and stuff but I'm trying to get back on it -.-;; heh, I'll try and update everything else too! :3 (though I swear, this is the worst case of writers block I've ever had! I literally spend hours staring at a blank document and thinking of everything to write, but get too intimidated to touch the keyboard . plunnies bite my head and all I can do is stare at a keyboard! Argh!)_

_In any case, thank you to all that are still reading this! I'm really happy you guys like it and stuff =3 have a wonderful day!_

_-Muse-chan frustrated with writers block.))_


	5. Ahouko

**Midday Meetings**

_Ahou-ko_

Kaito shifted in discomfort and sent another slightly appalled look in Aoko's direction.

Aoko, long ago deciding to ignore him, continued to listen to the teacher drone.

Kaito frowned, the one thing he disliked more than the information that was currently pestering him was being ignored.

"…Ahou-ko."

Aoko twitched irately but made no move to respond to his taunt.

Kaito frowned again and turned towards the front of the room.

Why did it bother him so much that Aoko thought he was ga—that Kaitou KID was gay?

It didn't matter.

Nope. Not in the least.

Another discomforting glance.

"Green panties don't suit you."

The last straw, as it were, had been ripped to shreds with that simple sentence. Aoko's mop(which had been supplied by one particularly squeamish student) was in her hands within seconds and with a infuriated cry, the chase began.

The math teacher rolled her eyes, "Momoi, could you please answer the question on the board?"

Keiko nodded and stood(barely avoiding being impaled by a slipper as she did so) before making her way to the front of the classroom and beginning her work, keeping a cautious eye over her shoulder for stray confetti(it had, from time to time, turned her hair blue).

* * *

_((Ending Notes: A big thanks to everyone who is reading! And I know I should have mentioned this sooner, but these are chappy for chappy with Midnight Meetings(sorry for any confusion -.-;;)_

_-Muse-chan obsessed with EisukexShiho.))_


	6. Jealousy

**Midday Meetings**

_Jealousy_

---

Was it _possible_ to be jealous of your alter ego?

Despite going through personal experience, it still seemed a little far-fetched for him to acknowledge as truth.

Still, despite his mild denial, he felt something _uncannily_ similar to jealousy as he saw Aoko break another pencil.

He'd already made three jokes at her expense, flipped her skirt twice and stolen her text book…

…but he was hardly getting any reaction what-so-over. He got a _slight_ rise out of her, but it seemed almost _weak_ compared to her usual burning rage.

Which wouldn't be so _irritating_ if the rage _he_ usually received wasn't being directed somewhere else. It was like he hardly _mattered_ comparably.

Kaito's eye twitched again, was he seriously _jealous_ of his _alter-ego_?

What seemed even more insane was that he was jealous of her _anger_.

'…_a psychiatrist would have a __**field day**__ on this one… I can see it now… "and when exactly did you start viewing your… other identity as a different person?" ugh…_' Kaito sent another annoyed glare into the space that was the chalkboard, mentally trying to find ways to get Aoko angry at him.

'_It's not that I'm __**really**__ jealous… it's just unpleasant for me to think that 'KID' is more important to her!_'

Kaito face-palmed again, deciding he really _didn't_ want to think about all the implications behind that.

This was already complicated enough as it stood!

Kaito sighed, why did it feel like Kid was trying to steal away _his_ Aoko?

Kid spent _way _more time with Aoko than he had a _chance_ to lately.

'_Well… maybe not, considering school, but he spends much more time with her outside of school than I can._'

Always a new jewel to scout, a part-time job to attend, extra homework that he had forgotten about…

Kid was his only _consistent_ way to see Aoko out of school lately.

'_Then why am I jealous?!_'

Kaito proceeded to bash his head against his desk.

Aoko, oblivious to Kaito's inner turmoil, began plotting gruesome ways to dismember one phantom thief.


	7. Confusion

**Midday Meetings**

_Confusion  
_

She hadn't looked up the entire day. Strict concentration on whatever thought was currently plaguing her mind.

Kaito scrunched his eyebrows together, was she worried about Kid? He scratched that off the list of possible concerns, she looked more confused than worried(that, and her worrying about Kid would make him wonder whether hell was going to freeze over).

Was she embarrassed about what she said last night? His own cheeks flushed at the thought before he scratched that off the list too. An embarrassed Aoko was a violent Aoko.

What else was there?

Kaito rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and let out a small aggravated sigh. It wasn't often he was unable to think of all the possibilities for an upset Aoko, not unheard of, but definitely unusual enough to make it annoying.

Kaito adapted better to common place situations.

With another irritated sigh, Kaito got off of Hakuba's desk(the detective had been attempting to move him for almost five minutes) and moved towards the thoughtful Aoko.

"Aho—"

"ARRRGH!"

Kaito took an involuntary step back as Aoko burst from her seat, cry of frustration catching the entire class's attention.

"That stupid jerk got blood on Puma-san!!"

What had Aoko been thinking previous to this cry? Who was Puma-san? Why was Kaito shocked into an unnatural stillness?

No one in the class knew or cared, deciding instead to pay attention to the now very irrate math teacher.


	8. Happy

**Midday Meetings**

_Happy_

Aoko was surprisingly happy that morning.

Kaito, despite being very confused the evening before, was _positive_ that she would be in a terrible mood. In fact, he'd spent most of the morning ensuring that Hakuba was in a good position to shield him from her wrath… which was really hard to do without anyone figuring it out.

But Aoko, despite all speculation, seemed almost… giddy.

It took awhile before Kaito realized it wasn't just an act and that she was honestly in a really good mood.

'_Did I miss something?_'

Since when did "You make things complicated!" and "I really, really dislike you!" lead to giddiness?

The question haunted him… and for some reason annoyed him.

'_Why is she so freakin' happy?!_'

Was it something Kid did? Nothing really happened after that, he reminded her to close her window again and she threw a chair at him. Very usual.

Well, her face had been really red but that was about it out of the ordinary but she tended to turn red out of anger a lot anyway…

'…_wait, so how was that out of the ordinary?_'

"Argh!!"

Kaito had had enough. He was going to find out why she was so happy if it killed him!

…hoping that it wouldn't kill him though, he deduced to try and find out _without_ ruining her happy mood.

Akako, propped on her arm nearby, snickered as Kaito approached his target.

With a mischievous grin, Kaito plopped down on Keiko's desk and started juggling, the giggling girls stopped their conversation long enough to send him a confused look before Aoko shook it off and continued her tangent(something along the lines of getting fish for dinner… Kaito shivered).

Kaito frowned, she just ignored him! Like he was nothing! And she _still_ had that ridiculously huge smile on her face! He could practically _feel_ the cry of joy she seemed to be suppressing.

Without his consent, his heart skipped a beat and juggling got a little harder.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged that it wasn't her giddy mood that was annoying him… it was that he didn't know who caused it and how.

_He _wanted to be the one she smiled like that at…!

Kaito shook off the thought as suddenly as it came; he was here on a mission!

Propping an arm on Aoko's head, he continued to juggle.

"What'cha doin'?"

Aoko rolled her eyes, giggling slightly, "Go away, Kaito."

Kaito developed a grin; that was a giggle she only used around him. She was amused.

He had her attention.

"Not until you can tell me that with a straight face!" Kaito practically sang before going for the kill.

Aoko reared back in surprised at the sudden poof of smoke and could only stare in mild surprise while Kaito tickled her nose with a paper rose.

"Cut it out!" she was giggling a lot now, conversation with Keiko long forgotten and her giddy atmosphere replaced with a jovial one reserved for Kaito and his magic tricks.

Kaito grinned more and completely ignored the part of his mind that acknowledged that he was in fact jealous of whoever made her so happy.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: I'm sad to say that I feel this chapter needs a bit more explanation -.-; -feels like a failure as an author-_

_Yep that was more of Kaito being jealous of his alter ego x3 (without knowing it) and as for why Aoko was in such a good mood, it's because this is the point in 'Middnight Meetings' that she started to develop a crush on Kid (whether she knew it or not) instead of the normal blatant attraction to affection that she had in the beginning. And like it or hate it, having a crush tends to make girls giddy._

_So that was Aoko being giddy over her crush on Kid XD get it?_

_-Muse-chan feeling disapointed in her writing style.))  
_


	9. Unsure

**Midday Meetings**

_Unsure  
_

Aoko left her history test with conflicted feelings. True, she was quite confident she'd gotten a much better grade than she had originally anticipated from the terrifying midterm but…

…she didn't want to think it was because a certain annoying phantom annoyance had assisted her homework last night, because he _so_ hadn't assisted, she could have done _just_ as well without that loud mouthed _jerk_ hanging around her room!

So she didn't know how to feel and it was definitely not _that stupid jerks_ doing but her being confused meant something had to be wrong…

Chewing her lip Aoko decided to do what was generally best when she didn't know quite how to feel about a matter.

Chase Kaito with a mop. Because one way or another if something was wrong _or_ right it always seemed to have something to do with the prankster.

"What did I even _do_?"

"You know what you did!"

Sadly, for once, Kaito didn't have the foggiest idea.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: please don't kill me for the long gap between chapters and sequential short chapter dx I'll update again soon!_

_-a very hyperactive Muse.))_


End file.
